


Guilt

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Infidelity, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Getting a nanny in would work wonders.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114
Collections: 2020 Sounds Like Dramione





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2020SoundsLikeDramione](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020SoundsLikeDramione) collection. 



> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to my alpha and/or beta for their time and help.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Although I often reminisce, I can't believe that I've found  
> A desire for true love, floating around  
> Inside my soul, because my soul is cold  
> One half of me deserves to be this way till I'm old  
> But the other half, needs affection and joy"
> 
> I Need Love - LL Cool J

* * *

“I’m sorry.” She piped. Easing up her knickers. Now, where was her bra? Oh yes, right, she didn’t wear one.

“Don’t be sorry, I know I’m not.” He lay on his side in his bed. His cock was half-mast as he languidly stretched.

“But your wife, surely she will be angry.” She tried as she bent over to retrieve her skirt from the expensive wooden flooring.

“You know when you bent over like that, it makes me want to have another go.” He stood up from the bed, lazily strolling over.

Her lips parted, holding her skirt before her breasts. Who was she shielding herself from? They just had amazing sex, he saw her naked already.

“Now, now, prudish?” His hand closed over hands, prying her skirt from her fingers. “Look how beautiful you are.” He gestured for the standing floor length mirror.

Her gaze travelled over her body, the blush creeping up from her neck to her face, the only thing she noticed.

His hand snaked around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Travelling down between her legs, finding that sweet wet spot, a finger eased between her pussy lips.

“See how pretty you are when I have a finger inside you?” He smirked his trademark smile. His other hand went to cup her breast, his thumb and finger rolling her stiff peak. “So, fucking sensual.” He licked her neck. His hand left her knickers, tugging at it. “Step out of your knickers, luv.”

She hooked her fingers around the elastic waistband, lowering them, pulling a knee up. Her foot pushing it down again.

“Did you really think I was anywhere near done with you?” His voice husky.

“But your wife.” She objected.

“Do you want me inside you? You know you do.” His other hand cupped her other breast, rolling her nipples in tandem. Noticing how she widened her stance. Her hand going to her back, finding his rock-solid cock. “So good, my love, I knew you wanted this.” Watching the auburn curled woman standing in front of him. Her body was perfect, good hips, luscious tits, a perfect mouth. He towered over her. “Now be a good girl and kneel down for daddy. Suck my cock, you know you want it.”

She sank down to her knees. Her back to the mirror, looking up to a perfectly shaped male, his grey eyes wolfish. His cock swayed before her face, she rose up to take the bulbous tip in her mouth. It was coated with semen and her slick, she wanted him all the way, engulfing him until he hit the back of her throat. Their combined juices tasted good, she moaned as she licked him clean.

“Oh fuck, such a good girl, does your husband know? I bet he doesn’t, or he wouldn’t have let you come here. You’re such a good nanny. I’m so glad my little boy sleeps a lot during the day.” Fuck yeah, deeper. He almost came down her throat. “Stand up, I’m almost cumming.” Keep it together, Malfoy. He took her hand in his, leading her down to his bed again. They had time for another round before Scorpius woke up. He liked her deep brown eyes, so different from his own. “Now lay down, luv.”

Hermione did as Draco said, lying down on her back.

“Now, legs wide.” Salazar’s nut on a cracker, he liked her pretty cunny. “Now stick a finger in your cunt. And pluck your nipple with your other hand.

Hermione did as he asked, she felt so sexy, his eyes made her feel this way. She felt her finger slip against his semen and her cum.

“Mmmm, massage your clit, bring yourself close, yes?” Her pupils dilated as she lightly moved the tip of her finger against her bud. Her breath hitched. “You know you can’t cum yet?” He wanted her to shatter around his cock. When he watched her get close, he moved between her legs. Pumping his shaft as he pushed her hand away with his other hand. “You’re ready for daddy?”

“Oh, please, yes.” Hermione moaned. She was so fucking close. “I need you daddy, need you inside.”

“Who am I to deny my sexy nanny.” He pushed forward, sliding all the way in. So slick and warm. Holding her legs in his arms, pulling her hips up, angling his cock the way he knew would please her best. He moved his hips as he glided in and out of the witch. He liked to ride her without reserve.

Moans and flesh slapping against flesh filled the large bedroom, the sun filtered through the sheer white curtains. Perspiration dripping along his spine as both a hot cunt as well as the sunlight warmed him.

“Good little girl for daddy, so sweet.” Moving a leg up, kissing the inside of her knee as he fucked her with abandonment. Such a good fuck and all, who knew to be a daddy was this good. He figured his wife would not like sex, having had a baby a couple of months back. He thought she had gone off sex taking care of dirty nappies and nursing their baby, her body had changed. She told him she hated her body now. How could he want her, when she, in fact, hated how she looked?

Luckily, she came up with an idea, they would get a nanny in, and she could take care of the baby a few times a week, so she had some more time to herself. She could work on her body, do some exercises, and get herself in shape again. She relayed her plans to her husband, and he couldn’t but agree with her, the best damn plan she ever had.

Scorpius was put in bed, he usually fell asleep quickly. Allowing the nanny some free time. Thank Salazar for that. She would come to the kitchen dressed in a very short skirt, her wedged espadrilles elongating her legs beautifully. She once bent down to get something from a cupboard bellow, exposing her green silk knickers. Her boobs swayed in her Hogwarts Gryffindor tank top, foregoing a bra took care of the restrictive nature of the said garment.

His cock hardened in his trousers.

She flicked her hair behind her ear when she poured herself some orange juice. Licking her upper lip clean when she was done. Rinsing her glass before she left the kitchen again.

He felt dubious about her signals, following her to her room under a concealment charm. Her door stood slightly ajar, he could see her sit in a chair, her leg resting over the armrest, allowing him a direct view to her crotch. The fabric was pulled aside, two fingers were lodged deeply inside her slick opening. Her tank was bunched together above her heavy boobs, she plucked a nipple with her fingers. Her head rolled back. Her eyes closed. Her fingers making sloppy noises as she lazily fingered herself.

Draco observed her tongue dart out, she wetted her lips sensually. Or he thought so anyway.

“Oh, mmmm.” She moaned. Bringing her slick fingers to her mouth, her wet pads brushing her other nipple before entering her mouth. She sucked them with fervour,” Mmm, oh yes, Mr. Malfoy, I like your cock.

Did he catch that? No, he was surely daydreaming, the foxy nanny was masturbating and uttering his name? Surely not.

“Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy like that.” Hermione moaned again.

Draco uttered a finite incantatum, revealing himself to the naughty nanny. His trousers were awfully tight now.

The nanny startled. “Oh Mr. Malfoy forgive me, I___” she moved her top-down and closed her legs.

Draco scrutinized the young woman. His eyes traversed down from her wedged foot, slowly up her legs, lingering a moment on her peaked tank and landing on her heavily flushed face.

“I didn’t know the door was open.” She stammered. Sitting ramrod in her chair, her hands bracing white-knuckled against the seat.

“I beg to differ on that, Nanny Hermione.” He folded his hands in front of his chest, leaning against the doorpost.

“No, really, I__” She bit her lower lip.

“Shhhht, I won’t tell if you don’t, nobody needs to know.” Draco tried to settle the anxious woman.

“Uhm okay, thanks.” The auburn-haired woman relayed.

“I won’t tell my wife her baby boy’s nanny has inappropriate thoughts about her husband. If__” He stalked closer, pushing his hand in his trouser pocket. “If you do me a favour.”

“Uh, a favour?” She slightly shook her head, peeping outside the bedroom like she expected, said wife coming around the corner.

“Mmm that’s right, a favour.” He was so close he lifted her chin with his finger. “You see, my wife she doesn’t like to have sex anymore.”

“Oh no?” Hermione pushed her knees together.

“So maybe you would be willing to help a bloke out a bit, you know, alleviate some tightness?” His finger traced her jaw back to a spot below her ear, his thumb swiping her lower lip.

Hermione moaned involuntarily. It escaped her mouth before she knew it had. “Your wife?”

“Am I overstepping? Did I misjudge the situation? If so, I sincerely apologize.” His hand slumped back into his pocket.

“No, no, I wouldn’t mind, but your wife, I don’t want to cheat on her.” Her hands relaxed.

“I won’t tell her if you don’t.” He pulled his hand back from his pocket, tugging at the halter of her tank. “Just let me feel your boobs, yeah, we’ll see if you want more.” His grey eyes darkened. Her nipples looked so inviting a few moments back.

Hermione stood slowly up, righting her skirt. “I guess that would be alright.” Biting her finger as she narrowed her eyes, her nose crinkled with mischievousness.

“That’s a good girl. Slowly remove your tank top so I can get a good look.” Draco coaxed the nanny.

Hermione lowered her hands, grabbing the hem of her tank, slowly bringing it up over her breasts. She could hear him hiss as she pulled the garment over her head. She lost eye contact briefly. It was unnerving, his hiss sending shivers down to her cunt. He liked what he saw.

“Your boobs are amazing, you are aware.” His pupils blown wide, a tell-tale smirk graced his lips. He was a confident bloke.

“Thanks? I guess.” Hermione felt so self-conscious as her austere boss admired her nudity.

“Very nice, can I touch?” His hand went up, waiting for her consent, her affirmative nod needed no more encouragement. He stroked her soft mound. It stood there proudly, her erect nipple enticing him to touch it. His finger trailing up to deep pink peaks. Hearing her falter under his touch so invigorating. How he missed touching a woman. He moved to palm both her breasts, placing a kiss under her ear. “So good.” He whispered. Her boobs felt like the softest velvet.

Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying his ministration, his fingers played her like a violin. Eliciting all sorts from her throat.

“You like that luv?” Licking her neck, sucking her pulse point.

“Yesss.” Hermione moaned.

“Can I remove your skirt.” He whispered, one hand moving over her stomach down.

“Mmm.” Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice.

“Sure?” Draco checked with the lush woman.

She nodded again. Yes, please. The anticipation was killing. This elegant formidable man made her feel so coveted.

Draco moved his hands down her hips, finding the elastic waistband of her skirt, he was aware of the elastic of her knickers. “Can I remove your underwear? Your cunt looked so inviting. You can say no, of course.”

“Please, yes, take it down.” Hermione bit her lower lip again, closing her eyes as Mr. Malfoy went down on one knee, helping her step out of her skirt and knickers.

Draco admired her neatly trimmed curls above her sex. He liked a woman who displayed her pubic hair in an orderly fashion. He unclasped her wedges, helping her remove them. Placing his finger behind her Achilles tendon, slowly moving his finger up behind her leg. Her skin showed goosebumps. “Nice?”

“Ah, uh.” Hermione nodded. He moved his fingers higher between her legs now. “Legs wider.” He directed her.

She did as he bade her, widening her stance. He kissed her knee, his lips licking upwards. Oh, my fucking Morgana above.

“Sit down like a good girl.” He drawled.

She sat down her legs wide, her hands clutching the armrests, he wouldn’t surely. Oh, yes, he did.

Draco opened her lower lips with his fingers, letting his tongue dart out, swiping her drenched core. She was dripping wet. It aroused him even more, finding her so wanton. Minx. Closing his mouth over her core, sucking her flesh, like a ripe nectarine. Hearing her mewl with content. She clutched his head now, the harder he sucked or tongued her how harder she squeezed her legs together.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, ooooooooh yesssss.” Hermione wailed as her orgasm washed over her. Her walls fluttered her gut wrenched with a certain pleasantness she had experienced for a long time.

“Good girl.” He praised the nanny. “Enough?”

“No need your cock inside me.” She let go of her reserves.

“Are you ready for it?” Checking with her.

“Oh yes, so ready for it .” She leaned down, lifting his shirt over his head. Morgana and Freya his pecs and abs. Standing up with him, her hands urging downwards, helping him out of his jeans and boxers. Admiring his hard cock as it sprang free. Pushing him backward against the bed. Straddling him as she lowered herself over his erect flesh. “Oh my.” So full, she felt stretched beyond her capacity, nearly dimming her light. “Oh fuck, oh, fuck.”

“Alright luv?” Draco worried as her face showed some discomfort.

“Yes, yes, fine, oh fuck so good.” Hermione swore like a sailor foregoing sex for years.

“We can stop.” Draco worried.

“No you fucker, you can’t take this from me. I so looked forward to this.” Her hands bracing herself on his chest, her nails digging in his flesh.

“Okay then love, I was looking forward to it too, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself. You’ve been sore for so long. Don’t want to rush it.” But fuck Salazar, he almost came as soon as she sat down on his cock. He missed her warm sheath. Giving birth had ripped her apart as well as her confidence. “You’re so beautiful, my love. Daddy loves his good girl.” It was their little bubble. She came up with their little scene, she would seduce him acting like she was the nanny. Posing as a character helped her overcome her shyness.

Seeing his lust for her helped her face that hurdle, feeling him inside her so familiar. Her boobs were still big with milk. Her tummy flattened again, her hips a bit softer and wider, Draco liked it.

Hermione softly rocked her hips, leaning down over her husband. Slanting her lips over his.

Draco instantly deepened the kiss. They kissed before and petted a bit but being buried inside her and milking her tongue something he missed dearly. He held her hip, placing his other hand behind her head, entangling his fingers in her curls. He was confident they would find their rhythm again. His wife’s confidence and happiness adamant. He let her set the pace, he would have to wait for her before he blew his junk. Her smile dazzled him. He never felt worthy of her love and probably never would.

Now back to their scene, he promised he would make her feel like a wanton cheating slut. It added to her sex drive, anything she wanted.


End file.
